Feliz Cumpleaños Soul
by victoriaviganoni
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Soul! ¿que pasará? ¿que le regalará Maka? Si, ya se soy mala escribiendo summarys, pero mejor lean y listo! :D KimXSoulXMaka


"EL REGALO DE MAKA"

Holass! Bueno este es mi primer fic! :p espero que lo disfruten!

El dia en el que Kid odie la simetría, Patty madure, y Black Star sea Humilde, va a ser el dia en el que Soul Eater me pertenezca.

A LEER

Una noche mientras caminaba por el parque, de regreso a mi casa, me tropecé con algo.

-¿una caja?- me dije

Y efectivamente era una caja, como era de esperarse mi curiosidad me incitó a abrirla y ver que había dentro de ella, me agaché, cogí la caja y la abrí.

-¡Qué bonito!- me dije

En su interior había otra caja pero era de música, de un color rojo sangre con unos diseños de hojas acorazonadas de color dorado y un escrito que decía_"My heart is for you", _al abrir la caja de música encontré una carta y una pequeña bolsa de tela de color rosa pálido y la cual contenía un collar plateado con una inscripción que decía _My Angel_.

-Tal vez a algún chico o chica se le cayó- pensé y empecé a buscar algo para poder saber para de quien era

Entonces decidí abrir la carta y leerla para saber a quién iba dirigida; pero en ese momento alguien me abrazo por detrás, yo empecé a forcejear; pero escuche una voz que decía:

- no lo hagas, me haces daño-

Y que llegue a reconocerla, era la de Soul, voltee y lo vi era él, como no podía reconocer esos hermosos ojos rojos y aquel pelo blanco; deje de forcejear y deje que me abrazara, al saber que era él me sentí protegida y cómoda, porque sentí su calidez y fuerza, con la que me abrazaba.

Volví a escuchar algo:

-Veo que ya encontraste tu regalo- me dijo mientras seguía abrazándome

-¿Era para mí?-le dije un poco confundida y pero alegre al saber eso

-Sí, espero que te guste- volvió a decir mientras dejaba de abrazarme

-Me gusto, gracias- le volví a respondí

-Eso me alegra mucho- dijo mientras agarraba la caja y me la entregaba

-Aunque yo pensé que se le había caído a alguien y pensaba ver para quien o quien era el dueño, y fue cuando me diste un gran susto al abrazarme de esa manera- le dije

-Discúlpame por eso, yo quería darte una sorpresa pero no salió como lo esperaba- dijo  
-Sí creo que tienes razón, pero al escuchar tu voz y saber que eras tú me sentí protegida- le dije un poco sonrojada

-E…en serio- me dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-Si – le dije y agache la mirada al sentirme u poco avergonzada por lo antes dicho

-¿Le...leíste mi carta?- me dijo casi tartamudeando

-No- le dije mientras alzaba la mirada

-¿Por qué?- me dijo un poco confundido

-Lo iba hacer hasta que me abrazaste, por eso no tuve oportunidad- le dije

-A…ah ya veo, entonces por favor le…léela- me dijo mientras volvía a sonrojarse

-Está bien- le dije un poco confundida por su sonrojo

Agarre la carta la abrí y comencé a leerla en ella decía:

_"Querida Maka:  
-Seguro que al leer esta carta ya habrás encontrado los regalos que escogí especialmente para ti, para agradecerte y expresar mis sentimientos ; en el primer regalo dice Mi Angel porque tú, con tu hermosa sonrisa iluminabas mi vida y poco a poco la sacabas de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba , esa sonrisa era como unas hermosas alas blancas me ayudaban a escapar; y en el segundo regalo dice Mi corazón es para ti, porque poco a poco hacías crecer un sentimiento que al principio pensé que era solo de agradecimiento por iluminar mi vida, pero me di cuenta de que no era así, este sentimiento era de Amor , y que al darme cuenta de eso debo decir que "TE AMO" y que nada en el mundo lo podrá cambiar porque tú cambiaste mi vida y me gustaría hacerte una pregunta, que espero la respondas de la forma más sincera posible _

_¿Quisieras ser mi novia?_

_Atte. Soul!"_

Al terminar de leerla empecé a llorar de alegría, ya que era lo más hermoso que había leído en mi vida, sin pensarlo mucho abrace a Soul y le dije:

-Yo también te amo y mi respuesta es sí quiero ser tu novia-

Él al escucharme, me sujeto de los hombros y me dio un beso, un beso que nunca olvidare porque además de ser mi primer beso, era el beso en que sentía la felicidad de Soul y la mía al saber que nuestro amor era correspondido por ambos, y creo que esta es una noche que nunca olvidare.

Notas de la Autora:

Kyaa! Mi primer fic!

Déjenme un rewien si les gusto! ;) o si quieren hacerme una critica las acepto igual! :D

.

.

.

.

.

By: victoriaviganoni


End file.
